Inhumane truths
by Tsmith181
Summary: Offered a way out of her minimum wage job a young twi'lek is thrust into the middle of the greed, hate, and death war creates. OC


Aaliyah's POV

"So what stories do you think actually mattered?"

I quickly scanned the news stories."First the unrest between the Andoan separatist and the free colonies, could be one side is about to make a push to liberate the whole sector from the other."

He nodded his head slightly before finishing his bagel. "Maybe, anything else?"

I looked down at my blue hands "There was another COMPOR rally in our district today. So I might need to watch myself when I'm out shopping."

" Pro-humanist in guise of patriotism, if you need someone to go with you I can make time after work."

I was shocked he was willing to go out of his way like that for me." No sir I'll be fine but thank you for the offer."

Wiping his face he let out a small chuckle. "It's Jacob, I've known you for five years all the way since your mother worked for me and it hurts that you still call me sir sometimes."

"I understand but Mrs.-"

"On that subject did my wife come home last night."

"No"

He didn't look at or listen to hear my answer he knew she hadn't came back. Instead he was laser focused on the empty room in the center of the apartment.

That room still decorated for the occupancy of a young girl had laid empty for the past six months. I can still remember the day when we all returned from the hospital. No one could speak but the looks given off as I served them dinner showed it all. A father lost in grief over his little girl and a mother who hated herself for never being around to raise her. Her hate she soon turned to me the last person who Elizabeth wanted to see before she passed. In her mind I never should have been brought to see her much less enjoy her last few moments of life but she was wrong I raised her and loved her. It all festered for months with small fights and squabbles until a few weeks ago.

Two weeks ago

The Clack of heels outside my door woke me up before it was slammed open. In the doorway stood Julia "Get this fucking alien slut out of my house."

"Julia leave the girl alone" Jacob walked up behind her and grabbed her arm then pulling her.

She immediately slapped him across his face." Why because your fucking her, is that what you two do in your study when I'm gone."

"You'd like that wouldn't you it'd make all your indiscretions excusable."

"You"! She pulled her arm from his and stumbled over to my bed. "You dam tramp how could you! Take the last few moments my little girl had for yourself. I'm her mother!" Wrapping her hands around my shoulders she began to cry."I loved her so much but she loved you more. My sweet Elizabeth cared more for you than me."

In-between her drunken sobs Jacob had walked up behind and took to pulling her hands from my body." Come on Jules lets go to bed."

She folded into his arms for a moment before forcing herself out."Your eyes, she had your eyes Jacob and every time I see them all I see is our little girl. I've come to the point where all I can think about is how much I hate you for having those eyes and her for being a better mother than me."

She walked out of the room and Jacob stood for a moment before sitting next to me."I'm sorry for all this-"

"I'll pack my bags sir." I said the first thing that came to mind but I would of said anything to try and fix the chasm I blamed myself for creating.

"No, just go back to sleep we'll talk about this in the morning."

Present

Jacob told me the next morning that Julia left that night once she realized we weren't sleeping together. He said she felt embarrassed and needed some time to herself but I'm starting to think she isn't coming back. When I looked back over at Jacob he was still staring at the door lost in memories of a better time. I decided it was time to get started with my routine so I picked up his plate bringing it to the sink.

"What do you want from your life?"

"What do you mean?"

" Cleaning my house and cooking me meals is this what you want from life?"

I turned around and there he was sipping his coffee and staring right at me his expression relaxed but to stern not to be serious. Smiling back at him I sat down at the table " When I was little my father would always send me books in basic so I was forced to learn it. Then when my mother began working for you on my eighteenth birthday I think, she would have me clean your den knowing I would eventually start reading your books. Finally the day you caught me" I laughed" I thought you were going to fire me".

With a quick smile I could see the glow of nostalgia fill his face."I remember".

"Instead you sat down and taught me history and economics then guided me to the classics."

"You were a quick learner."

I tried to suppress it though I couldn't help but blush." You're a good man Jacob, my mother saw it and so do I. Also I know you don't like to talk about it but I'm still grateful you kept me on after her death."

" Thanks for the compliment but it doesn't answer my question."

" If you must know one day I want to do something important with my life. I'm smart enough I just need to know what my niche is.

"And if I paid you more to stay?"

"I'd rather be paid less to do a job that matters than more for one that doesn't."

"Good" he smiled a moment. "You're coming to work with me today and if you hold yourself together I might have a job for you."

I didn't question him I just followed him down to the speeder. Soon we were leaving the upscale upper Coruscant neighborhood and into an industrial park. Our location made me ask a question I was surprised I never asked. "What is you job exactly?"

He didn't answer for a minute and I was beginning to suspect he wouldn't. " I fix things"

"Like pipes and computers."

"In a way, just with people instead of machines."

I mulled over the possibilities maybe an advisor to a senator or some other bureaucratic lackey but that didn't describe our location. I put my assumptions to rest as we began to descend to a small warehouse on an empty platform. Stepping out the muddled grays and rust mixed to give off a feeling of abandonment even more striking than from above. Jacob walking forward and I followed into the decrepit building. In the center was a Twi'lek strapped down to a chair and three humans standing around him.

"Gentlemen" They all turned around to Jacob and walked over to us.

"Morning Sir" the first one to answer was a clone and from what pictures I had seen of commandos fit the bill. Jacob shook his hand and nodded to the Twi'lek. The clone answered " He says he won't stop the union strike"

A thin older man with a small beard and thick coat walked forward. " We caught him leaving the safe house for a pro-alien group this morning." The cold tone he had sent chills down my spine but I stood my ground when he quickly glanced over at me. " He meet a woman there last night."

Jacob pointed at him "Is he just fucking one of them or is he part of the group?"

They all shrugged so Jacob walked over to him picking up a small container along the way. I was confused and worried as to what was going on so I walked closer to Jacob. On my way past them all the men still ignored my presence and kept chatting only taking a second to watch me from the corner of their eyes. I was worried the older human looked like corporate security while the clone was with the government. Isn't it illegal for them to work together? To escape my fears I focused all my attention on Jacob who had just pulled a chair up .

He sat down and smiled at the boy who was in his early twenties and had sweat pouring down his brow. "You remember me don't you. I'm the man who paid you five thousand credits to make sure your union doesn't go on strike."

The kid breathed heavily for a moment "Yeah I remember but that was different I know things now about humans and how you manipulate aliens."

" Really, and who let you in on this big secret, a woman?"

"Who cares who told me I know now."

Jacob laughed, "Who cares" he lifted the small container on the floor and began pouring it on the boys lap.

Looking at this he began to struggle against his bonds "What the fuck are you doing! What is that?"

"Its gasoline" Jacob then pulled out a match and lit it. " You have five seconds to tell me what her name is and that you won't back the strike."

My heart began to race uncontrollably and I looked back at the men who were completely unfazed.

"One"

"Look ill stop the strike but I don't know her name ok. Please Stop!"He was pulling against his bonds now desperately trying to get out and failing.

"Two"

"Hey I don't know her fucking name I promise!"

"Three and I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if I drop this."

He didn't respond he just began praying and looking up at the ceiling.

"Four"

The praying got louder and became mixed in with pleas to stop.

Jacob turned to the older man who nodded back before he put out the match. " You can calm down I believe you."

He looked down at his lap and said a small prayer in ryl.

"If you ever meet with the girl again or ever decide to go back on your word I will find you ,understand."

Sweat sliding down his lekku with his face in total shock he just nodded back.

After staring him down for a few more moments Jacob returned to me at which time I found myself in close company to the three other humans."We'll cut him loose then wait for the girl to track him down after its announced their won't be a strike. If we're lucky we can nab her before she makes contact with him. "

"Good I want to know if she has any information on the recruitment office bombing last month."

"What if he goes forward with the strike?"

"His cousin holds position below him on the board if trouble continues he can have an accident and we can pay off the cousin." I Watched all four men come to agreement and head their separate ways.

Back in the speeder I kept quiet with part of me too scared to say anything and the other half in lost in thought over why one union was so important. Was Jacob just a small time government goon or is this all part of something bigger? Only for one moment did my eyes drift over in his direction and what I saw excited me. His short brown hair waved with the wind while he had a completely calm expression. It was as if tying a man up and threatening him was second nature. Seeing that power to either take life or save it without hesitation was intoxicating. Still the fear kept me from talking or looking back while I went over the situation in my head.

After a hour or more flying we landed near a upper Coruscant club. I made sure not to give off any signs of apprehension so I immediately got out of the speeder and followed him .

Inside we headed to a private room to find a young human with human and alien women wrapped around him.

"Jacob!" The man didn't get up but lifted his arms out and waved us over. " I see you brought your own entertainment".

'Sorry Morgan but she's an associate of mine."

"What a shame she looks like a lot of fun." With a half cocked grin he winked at me but I kept expressionless until he gave up interest.

Jacob quickly scanned us both over but stopped on me for a moment longer. I wonder if he was interested in my reaction?

"Are we going to talk business or should I come back when your less, preoccupied."

As the human girl began to unzip his pants he pushed her on the floor."Business! Tell me Jacob why is it spooks only want to talk about business? No, how was your day or what's new with the family."

" Look Morgan I fixed your little problem, now is there anything else that will stop production?"

"You know" he stopped for a moment and dipped his head before coming back up sucking his teeth. "There might be a tiny little extra detail".

"We already have a back up if your union boss reneges."

"Come on, you think I can't find five thousand new alien workers in a day? This is Coruscant whenever the cheap labor pool dries up just go one level lower."He scratched his hand and looked around." I have some personal issues to discuss with you ".

Jacob shook his head and nodded for me to follow him as he headed to the door.

"It's important we talk Jacob it involves someone we both care about!"

He stopped, standing still for a moment then he took off his wedding ring." You think I don't know about you two! If she wants to come home fine but if not tell her to come get her things." Jacob placed the ring on the table beside Morgan and continued to the exit.


End file.
